These Days A Walking dead One shot
by RainbowShelby
Summary: Lexie left 6 years ago, what was the chances she's run into her ex fiance in the middle of the end of the world. A shane/oc. (shane never slept with Lori)


**These Days**

**Based off of Rascal Flatts' These days**

**A/N: Underlined is flashback. I hope you enjoy it! i had to take it down the first time because of the lyrics so i hope it makes sense without. **

**A walking dead songfic**

**Shane/Oc**

* * *

"_Dammit Alexis what the hell are you doin?" Shane yelled; Alexis looked up from where she was cleaning the flower from the floor. Baxter, her French Bulldog was covered head to tail with flower; just like his master._

"_Bax tripped me when I was getting flower." Alexis said; Shane looked down at her; an innocent look upon her face causing him to start laughing and kissing her._

* * *

Alexis I need you!" Alexis heard Hershel yell, Taking the stairs two at a time; she trampled into someone before entering Hershel's room to see a boy laying on the bed. Not just any boy; her godson Carl Grimes.

"What happened?" She asked; she seen the blood and began to freak out. "how in the hell did he get shot?!"

Hershel explained how Otis saw the deer not Carl; once he saw how she freaked she was, he put her on Parent duty and shoved her out of the room into the living room. She found Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh sitting on the couch.

"Hershel will do everything he can Rickie; Carl's gonna be fine." Alexis said causing the two men to look up. A small smile appeared on Rick's face.

"Lexie!" Rick said hugging her, "i thought you were dead you silly girl."

"Go look after your son, Rick." Alexis said; he nodded and walked in. Alexis avoided Shane's gaze as she busied herself with picking up.

"after I get back, we are going to talk Alexis Marie." He growled and left.

* * *

_Alexis smiled as she watched Shane get out of the patrol car and walk up to the front door. She had tect him earlier telling him she had a surprise for him; she smirked as he called her name._

_**~come up stairs! AMJ~**_

_she heard him laugh and begin to climb the stairs; she ajusts the lingurie she had bought earlier that day._

"_Alexis?" he called out again._

_**~i'm in the bed room sweetheart AMJ~**_

_the door slowly opened and revealed Shane, his eyes widen when he sees her; a smirk growling as his eyes scan her body. Stopping as he got to her waist a heart with his intials and jersey number now stood out against her pale skin, he licked his lips and crossed the room to kiss her._

* * *

after what seemed like years; Shane came back along with otis. Carl was saved and Alexis was alone in her room, avoiding the man she was supposed to marry. A knock on her door jolted her out of her thought. She asked who it was and lori's voice came from the other side. Alexis opened the door and hugged her best friend, whom sadly she hadn't seen for 6 years, tears cascading down her face.

"I'm so sorry Lori." she cried, Lori held her as she continued to cry. A little bit later lori makes Alexis look at her.

"You know we love you lex; and I will thank god everyday that we found you alive. But you have to talk to shane." Lori said staring deep into the blondes eyes; seeing the fear in them. "rick and I know why you left; and we kept our word. We never told him. He loves you Lex, he'll listen.

Alexis nodded as Lori stood up; she told her to ask Shane to come up to her room.

* * *

_Shane and Alexis were babysitting Carl while Rick and Lori were out for their aniversery. The 6 year old was coloring in a Finding Nemo coloring book at the table as Alexis made spaghetti for dinner._

"_aunt Alexis?" Carl said; Alexis sat in front of him and waited for him to continue. "are you and uncle Shane in love?" Alexis smiled and nodded, "are you going to get married like mommy and daddy?"_

_Alexis stopped coloring Dory and looked at him._

"_I dunno buddy that's up to your Uncle shane." she said "he has to ask me."_

"_Maybe at christmas." Carl gave a cheeky smirk as if he knew something she didn't._

"_and maybe santa will bring you a go-kart." Alexis said; already forgetting the conversation._

* * *

"Alexis?" Shane's voice came through the room; she looked up from her spot on the bed. Shane frowned at the sight of her red puffy eyes. She remained silent as he stared at her; taking in her appearance. Her hair had gotten longer; she had lost a few pounds since he last saw her but she still looked heathly. Her blue eyes staring deep into his Brown ones; they stayed like that until she finally takes a deep breath.

"i'm sorry." she whispered. Shane sat down next to her and pulled her to him. She began crying all over again.

"was it really that bad, The idea of marrying me? Shane whispered. Alexis shook her head; her blond hair flying in every direction. Shane grabbed her chin and wiped away her tear.

"it wasn't that shane, I would have loved to be your wife. Planning the wedding with you was a dream come true."

"then what happened Lex?"

"I was shopping for the bridesmaid gifts and I ran into Shirley, you remember her from high school. She spotted me and we got to talking, she couldn't believe that you and I were getting married. The bookworm and the star quarterback. Then she told me to tell you hello and that her number hadn't changed if you got bored of the old maid."

Shane frowned and pulled her closer to him.

* * *

"_Alexis? No way Alexis Johnson?" a shrill voice filled the handbag section of Dillards. Alexis looked around until she saw Shirley Knight, the school slut, walking and waving towards her. Alexis painted on a fake smile and hugged Shirley. "This is such a surprise, what are you ddoing here?"_

_Alexis smiled_

"_looking for gifts for my maid of honor and my bridesmaids." Shirley squealed, Yes squealed, before asking who the lucky man was, Secretly Alexis wanted to rub it in her face. But decided to do it with class. "Shane walsh."_

_The look on Shirley's face made Alexis want to explode in happiness._

"_Oh. As in mr. starting quarterback?" Shirley asked regaining her composture. Alexis nodded, "wow I had heard you two were dating but I didn't think that you two were that serious. I mean the bookworm and the star football player?" Alexis frowned, "have fun while it last. Shane is an alpha, he will not settle for you. Tell him hi for me and that when he gets tired of an old maid like you he should call. My number hasn't changed. TaTa!"_

_and with that Shirley walked off leavign Alexis there to her thoughts._

* * *

"so you left because you were afraid that I would tire of you and leave? Jesus Christ Alexis." Shane said standing up. "do you realize how stupid you sound."

"I know Shane, I know it was stupid. But I was never what you went after in high school. I wasn't a cheerleader, a slut, or a teacher. I thought that maybe you deserved some more... I dunno... experenced."

Shane's face soften as he looked at the girl he loved.

"Lexie, you gave me more than any of those girls could give me. You gave me trust. You fave me something to look forward to after work. You made me happy, I never understood rick's love for lori until I met you. Well... re-met you."

Alexis smiled as she remembered bumping into him at Lori and Rick's engagement party.

"i'm sorry I ever doubted us, Shane."

"You should be we could have been married for six years with two beautiful children, Alexis." shane said; "i had it all planned out. A boy and a girl. Jean and Shane jr."

Alexis laughed and hugged him breathing in his scent.

"We would not have told him Shane jr." she muttered.

* * *

_Alexis sat in bed attempting to read a book, but the 'Mind Bomb' Shirley had planted in her mind exploded; her words bounched around in her head. Shane slept next to her; she got out of bed and quietly pulled out two suitcases and began packing. She looked at Shane as she zipped it. She took out a pad of paper and wrote shane a note. She kissed him and walked out._

_Shane awoke to his phone ringing. He sighed and looked at the time 6:15am; he sat up and looked around his hand hits a piece of paper; confused he opened it._

_Shane_

_I am so sorry. You don't deserve this; this letter. _

_But i'm not man enough to tell you in person._

_The ring is on my dresser. Don't look for me_

_Please_

_Forever yours_

_Alexis_

_Shane went to her dresser and sure enough there sat her engagement ring. He let out a groan and ran to ricks house; barging in to find Lori and Rick cooking breakfast._

"_Have you talked to Lex?" he asked; they look at each other before shaking their heads, "She's gone!"_

_he then collasped on the floor._

* * *

"I'm so sorry Shane." Alexis said again; he smiled and kissed her.

"the funny thing is you were the one lex; you are the one. Fuck when I saw you last night all I wanted to was bring you up to a room and make love to you. But carl came first, Speakin of, he didn't understand that you left, asked me every day for a month when you were coming back."

Alexis smiled as she stood and pulled him downstairs to the room Carl was in.

"Aunt Lexie!" he said as they walked in. Alexis smiled and hugged her Godson. She looked around and smiled. She finally found her family again.

_**-The End-**_


End file.
